Innocence and Stupidity
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: While walking around the forest, the ladies discovered the side of the boys that they really can't resist... to react harshly to. The boys' innocence are overwhelmingly stupid. Drabbles about the Pokedexholders.
1. OldrivalShipping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them.

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I posted something. But I actually made this a really long time ago now. I just had a writer's block with one shippings. I hope you'll enjoy this. I actually like it, when I read it after a long time. I hope you do, too.

By the way, the title of he chapters are the pairings. This is somewhat like a drabble so if you don't want the pairing, you could skip it. They are really not that connected. But I hope you read all of them.

So! I hope you'll enjoy this. Happy reading, guys! :))

Sorry for any error whatsoever. :P

* * *

**Innocence and Stupidity**

The Pokedex holders decided to meet up and have a walk in the forest. Once there, they talked for a while, catching up from each other's adventures, and then went on their own in the forest to explore for a bit…

**I. OldrivalShipping (Blue x Green)**

Blue walks on alone, humming to herself and letting her mind fly away. She stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and stayed still. She just let the wind toy with her hair.

_Ah… Peace and quiet. At last!_

She's just standing there, as still as a statue, when someone tackled her and pinned her on the tree just behind her.

A hand went up to her mouth. "Shhh!" her attacker hissed in her ear as she tried to squeal.

She couldn't see who it was because the hand that's on her face was hindering her head to look down and see who it was.

After what seems to be a long time, the person released her and took a step back, though still pinning her to the tree with both his hands on her shoulder.

"Green!" Blue shouted as she met face-to-face with her attacker.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She pounded him on the chest with her fist, though he didn't budge at all. "You just scared me to death!"

Green furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Oh, _I'm sorry._" He said the words mockingly. "I didn't mean to save you from those groups of rampaging insect Pokemons that are flying directly towards your direction by charging at you and pinning you to this tree. Yeah, you're so welcome."

"R-Really?!" Blue looked around but she didn't see any rampaging Pokemons in sight. Green couldn't have been lying because he looks so serious. She closed her eyes and listened. After just a few seconds, she heard them. They really do sound like they were on rampage.

"Oh my! They really are here!" Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked up at Green. He still had that look of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh Green, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just in shock, I-I swear!" Blue said in an almost whisper, lowering her gaze.

Green sighed and released her.

"It's ok. I know I really did shock you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Green."

They both smiled at each other.

When Blue took a step away from the tree, she felt something cold and sticky just behind her right shoulder.

"What _is _this thing?!" Blue screamed looking back down at her shoulder and pulling her blue top just a little to see what it was. It was hazel in color and it had spread all over the back of her shoulder.

Green lowered his head down and looked at it for a while before saying, "Honey," his breath tickling Blue's neck.

"Honey?" Blue said, following him with her gaze as he took a step away from her, letting go of her dress. "You pinned me to a honey-scattered tree?"

"I didn't know it has honey all over it when I tackled you," Green said defensively. "And look," Green raised his left hand to her face "I even got some on my hand and wrist. It's not just you who got all sticky."

They both stared at Green's hand for a while. It got a lot of honey that it was still dripping with it, sluggishly making its way down to his arm. He removed his wristband but it seems there's also no saving it; it's already covered with the gooey stuff.

Blue left her handkerchief and tissues in her bag, which she left at a cottage where they all met up, so she couldn't wipe the honey off her or even offer to clean Green's hand either. She sighed as she decided she'll just bear with it until she could get back to her things.

Blue's mind kept on wondering how she'll survive the feeling of being sticky with honey on the way back that when she looked up to stare at Green, her mind didn't register what he's about to do properly in her head and in that case, she couldn't look away when, to Blue's surprise, Green suddenly licked the honey from his wrist.

It was just a fleeting move, just a quick small lick, but by the way on how oddly appealing Green did it to Blue's eyes is beyond what her heart could handle. Her heart started to pound so hard and her face burned. She was left speechless.

_What the hell are you thinking, Blue?! Snap out of it!_

_But… but… but he looks so… HOT by how he just sexily licked that freakin' honey off his wrist!_

Green's eyebrows shot up. Blue noticed it and closed her already dry mouth and gulped.

"Hey, Blue," Green called her out. Her heart started to pound so hard again just by hearing him speak her name. It was as if he heard her thoughts and she immediately felt guilty about it.

"This honey…" Green continued, his gaze locking with her "it's so… it's so… it tastes so great!"

Green looked so euphoric while he stares down at his wrist again.

"Oh? Really?" was all Blue could answer.

"Yes!" Green exclaimed.

"Here," Green said. And, in one swift move, he placed his honey-free hand on Blue's honey-free shoulder and held his honeyed wrist just a few inches from Blue's lips, the spot where he'd just licked it facing her. "Have some. It tastes so great, I promise!"

It was so quick that Blue didn't have time to be shocked.

Blue's mouth hung open as she stared at his wrist, her mind in disarray and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey, Blue," Green shook her shoulder "what's wrong? I swear it really is good."

Blue really did thought of licking it but before she could do it, her mind snapped out of her daze and she suddenly realized what was happening. Her head boiled with anger and a lot of embarrassment.

"GREEN YOU, IDIOT!" Blue smacked him hard on the head and pushed past him harshly. He fell flat on his bottom.

"Hey! What was that for?" Green said, holding his head and looking sternly at Blue.

"You are _so _weird! You're an idiot and an ignorant jerk! Argh!" Blue screamed at him and stomped her foot in anger. She turned around and walked away.

Before she disappeared from Green's sight, she cried out at the top of her lungs, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What's up with her?" Green murmured to himself as he massaged his head and his aching bottom. "She's the one being weird. What an annoying woman."

* * *

So, how was it? I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**  
**

You could leave a review if you want to, I'd really appreciate it. But please, no flames. hahaha!

Next chapter, **FranticShipping. **


	2. FranticShipping

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own them.

**A/N: **Ok, so here's another one. Quite fast, don't you think. Hahaha! Well, the truth is, I've already written for four shippings already. That's why. Well anyway, I hope you liked the first one. Oldrivalshipping's actually my favorite.

Sorry for any error whatsoever.

I hope you'll also enjoy this. Happy reading!

* * *

**Innocence and Stupidity**

The Pokedex holders decided to meet up and have a walk in the forest. Once there, they talked for a while, catching up from each other's adventures, and then went on their own in the forest to explore for a bit…

**II. FranticShipping (Ruby x Sapphire)**

Ruby and Sapphire were walking side by side as they roamed around the forest. Emerald was with them a while ago but he scoffed off suddenly and they were left with each other.

Sapphire is walking a few paces in front of Ruby. She looked so fascinated by the forest that she seems oblivious of her friend. Ruby just merrily follows her.

"Sapphire!" Ruby gasped. He sounded so shocked.

Sapphire abruptly stopped and looked back at him. "Why? What's wrong?" Sapphire asked, frantic because of Ruby's tone.

"Your clothes!" Ruby said, still in shock. He took two long strides and stood at the back of Sapphire. Even before Sapphire could turn to look at him, he grabbed her by the shoulder. Sapphire froze and just kept on facing in front.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sapphire could feel Ruby's gaze at her back, boring holes on it with his stare.

"They're," Ruby said, dramatically sliding his hands off her shoulders, "torn."

"What?" Sapphire twisted around to look at her clothes. And then she saw it, a tear at the side of her shirt. It wasn't that big but it is noticeable.

"Oh, there it is. Maybe I got hooked on a branch when I was swinging on those vines or something like that." She examined her shirt and just tapped the place where it was torn. "It's ok. It's all worth it. Swinging on those trees felt _really _great!"

"No," Ruby said it in a cold tone that Sapphire's happy expression faded away.

"Eh?" Sapphire turned to face him and cocked her head questioningly. "I know you hate swinging on vines. You don't have to –"

"I'm not ok with you wearing torn clothes." Ruby walked towards her and grabbed her again by the shoulders. "We must fix that." He stared at her with a dark look that froze Sapphire with cold fear.

"Oh. I, um…"

_Here he goes again._

"It's a good thing I've got…" Ruby said as he started rummaging his bag – which he brought with him unlike most of the Pokedex holders – "this!" He took out some clothes out of his bag and handed it to Sapphire.

Sapphire examined the clothes on her hands.

"You bring extra clothes of _mine_ around?!" Sapphire shouted when she realized that what she's holding is an extra pair of her clothes.

"Of course! I know you'll always ruin the ones you're wearing so I always bring a pair you could change into while I fix the damage done." He smiled and winked at her. "I'm always prepared for these stuffs, you know?"

Sapphire blushed and stared at the clothes on her hands. "Thanks, I guess." She smiled at herself while thinking how sweet of him to always bring those clothes for her.

"Oh my!" Ruby gasped, again, while staring at Sapphire's shirt.

_What now?_

"What's the matter this time, Ruby?"

He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. He's so close that Sapphire felt uneasy that she looked away.

"Your zipper," Ruby said, lowering his head towards the top of her zipper, just at the top of her chest "is stuck."

To Sapphire's great surprise, Ruby took her zipper and pulled it up and down. And since it's stuck, it didn't open and the gesture just tugged Sapphire's shirt.

Although she knows that he's just unconsciously trying to show her what he meant by it being stuck, she still can't help but blush. She got so embarrassed that she slapped his hand off her zipper and took a few steps away from him, lifting the clothes she's holding up as if shielding her chest from Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped "Why'd you do that for?!"

Instead of saying sorry because of her actions, she just snapped back and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! What if it's not broken and you suddenly opened my shirt?!"

"I knew it was broken just by looking at it!" Ruby shouted back furiously.

"And besides," Ruby crossed his arms over his chest "does it matter if it got open? You stripped once before me…" He said the last sentence in a mere whisper, his mouth barely moving and the sound was almost fading in the last part.

Sapphire's mouth hung open with shock.

_This guy!_

Her head exploded with anger and a growl ripped down her throat. The sound of it jolted up Ruby and he somehow felt… scared.

_What's up with _her _now?_

"You…" Sapphire's word came out as a growl. She gripped her clothes in one hand and stomped towards Ruby.

When she got close to him, Sapphire shouted at the top of her lungs, "RUBY, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She grabbed him by his shirt and brusquely threw him.

Ruby slammed to a nearby tree and he crashed hard on the ground. He tried to get up but ended up slumping on the tree. He raised his head and saw that Sapphire's eyes were blazing with anger.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Sapphire shouted again and then ran to another direction, grabbed a vine and swung at the top of a tree.

When she's a bit too far from him, she looked back down at where Ruby was. She could still see his figure slumped under the tree.

She felt guilty throwing him harshly but the moment she remembered what he just said and did, she got angry at him again. She growled and turned her back at him.

After a moment of thinking, she sighed and stripped off her clothes. She had a little problem with her shirt because of the zipper, but she managed to get out… by ripping the zippers off.

When she's done changing, she swung back a couple of trees and shouted, "Ruby!"

He raised his head and looked at the direction of her voice. She dropped her clothes and he watched it fall to the ground.

"There! Do whatever you want!" She grabbed the nearest vine and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"You are so… ARGH!" Sapphire shouted again and then she swung from tree to tree and was gone.

Ruby stood up shaking, and wobbled towards where she dropped her clothes. He picked it up and dusted them. He looked up and tried to see where she went.

He gave up when he couldn't see her. He's nearsighted! What was he thinking?

"She's extra weird today. What's up with her anyway?" Ruby sighed and he slumped back down on the ground and took out his sewing stuffs and started mending her shirt in silence, still thinking what ticked Sapphire's anger.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

So, how was it? Reviews please! Thanks! :)

**A/N: **The next chapter is **HaughtyShipping. :)**


	3. HaughtyShipping

**A/N: **I really love HaughtyShipping - one of my favorites, actually - but I just can't leave Dia alone. He's too adorable! And actually, I love seeing this trio together. They look so cute! hahaha!

I hope you'll like this. Happy reading!

* * *

**Innocence and Stupidity**

The Pokedex holders decided to meet up and have a walk in the forest. Once there, they talked for a while, catching up from each other's adventures, and then went on their own in the forest to explore for a bit…

**III. HaughtyShipping (Pearl x Platina) [with slight CommonerShipping (Dia x Platina)]**

Pearl, Platina and Dia were walking side by side in silence. No one seems to be in the mood for talking.

Dia suddenly stopped and looked up at a nearby tree, his eyes sparkling.

"Those berries look so… tasty…" Dia said dreamily as he started to climb the tree.

Pearl sighed and just shook his head. Meanwhile, Platina walked towards a bush and stared at it.

"These flowers look so pretty!" Platina exclaimed as she ran her hand through the leaves and the petals, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet scent of it.

_Am I the only one not fascinated with anything? _Pearl thought as he gazed at both of his friends.

"Oh, I know!" Pearl suddenly said, jolting both his friends. "Dia, let's practice some manzai!"

"Huh? Now? But I'm eating _and_ on top of a tree! Aren't we supposed to rest for this day?" Dia countered, looking gloomy.

"Nope. Put those berries down and let's go."

"Huh?!"

Pearl cleared his throat and shouted, "When you think of Pokemons!"

Dia just sighed and answered in his usual happy tone, "When you think of Pokemons!"

"Ouch!"

Pearl and Dia both looked at Platina. She was still kneeling beside the bush, holding her right hand; her face contorted in pain. A tear fell from her eye.

"What's the matter, Missy? Are you alright?" Dia asked worriedly as he and Pearl rushed to Platina's side.

"No, I-I'm fine. I just scratched my finger," she tried to steady herself as she stood up, the two helping her.

"Let me see," Pearl said and took her right hand. Platina turned it palm up and showed him her index finger. It has a big slash at the tip.

"Oh my!" Dia shouted in panic, his hands in the air. "We need to clean and mend it immediately!"

"Calm down, Diamond!" Pearl shouted to stop Dia from panicking though he kept on running in circles.

Pearl looked down at Platina's cut. It was small but it sure is deep. Blood keeps on oozing out of it.

Pearl thought for a while, Dia shifting from toe to toe in panic and Platina staring at Pearl with an almost blank expression.

Pearl cursed under his breath. It made Dia stop and Platina show some signs of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Platina whispered under her breath.

"We've left all our bags in the cottage, like most of what the other Pokedex holders did, and now we couldn't even place a band aid around your finger!" Pearl shouted in frustration. "We couldn't even clean it to make sure it doesn't catch an infection or –"

"I'll go get it," Dia volunteered. He dashed off before his two friends could react.

Pearl and Platina just stared at Dia's back until he was gone from their view.

"Thank –"

"Don't say that yet." Pearl looked directly at Platina's eyes. "Wait until Diamond comes back. Then you can thank the both of us."

Platina just nodded and looked down at her finger. Blood was still coming out and it really stings.

Suddenly, Pearl pushed her harshly to the tree where Dia just came down. Before she could ask him, she already saw why.

A lot of Pokemons were rapidly flying past at the back of Pearl. Insects. They look like they were on a rampage.

"What's with those Pokémons? Is something wrong?" Pearl looked at his back. There were tons of them. He raised his arm over Platina's head to cover her head.

When the rally of Pokémons was gone, Pearl looked down at Platina. "You alright, Platina?" His right hand was still above her head and his other hand still holding her right wrist. She seems to not mind it, though.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for protecting me, by the way."

"Does it hurt?" Pearl suddenly asked, raising her hand and staring at her finger.

Platina hesitated at first but then she said, "Yeah, a little. It stings."

"Tsk." Pearl started to drum his fingers on the bark of the tree just beside Platina's ear. The two of them both staring at Platina's wound for a while when suddenly, before Platina could realize what he's about to do, Pearl raised her finger and placed it in his mouth.

Platina's face burned. Because of shock, her whole body just froze and she somehow forgot to think of pulling her finger out of his mouth. She just stared at his lips, her heart hammering so hard in her chest.

"W-Wha–"

"What the hell's taking Dia so long?" Pearl said, looking sideways at where Dia had disappeared, the tip of Platina's finger still in his mouth.

"H-Hey…" Platina voice was soft. She felt like she's out of breath and can't talk properly.

Pearl raised his eyebrows at her. As he stared down at her, Platina suddenly felt conscious about everything around her while she tried to focus back her mind. She noticed how she's still pinned on the tree with Pearl's body so close to her, how loud the drumming of Pearl's fingers are to her ear and how Pearl seems to be sucking out the blood that's coming out of her wound.

Before Platina could think of a smart thing to say like, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' or 'How dare you put _my _finger in your mouth,' they heard Dia shouting.

"Pearl! Platina! I'm back!" From afar, Pearl and Platina could see him waving a box of first aid kit in the air.

Dia's voice jolted the both of them. Platina straightened up and pushed herself away from the tree while Pearl slid Platina's finger out of his mouth.

"Is the blood still coming out? Am I too late?" Dia asked frantically while he fumbled with the first aid kit.

Platina stared down at it. The blood somehow slowed down from spurting out of her finger. She didn't say anything about it.

"Oh, don't be silly, Diamond. Here, let me help you," Pearl took the box from Dia and spread it out.

The two boys cleaned and mend her finger while she kept still and quiet. When they're done, she raised it and stared at her now bandaged finger.

"Well, it looks fine now; though it's still throbbing." Platina's eyes were fixed on her finger that's why she didn't notice when Dia bent down and planted a kiss on it.

It was so quick that Platina only realized what Dia did when it was already over and he had already straightened up.

Platina didn't saw Pearl's reaction but he also looked somehow shocked, but not as shocked as Platina. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"You two…" Platina growled as she took a couple of steps away from them.

"Missy?"

Platina abruptly turned around, her eyes flashing with anger, her bandaged finger pointing at them.

Platina shouted at them in fury, "How _dare_ you put _my _finger in your mouth" – she points her finger at Pearl – "and you _kissing_ it!?" – then pointing it at Dia – "HOW DARE THE BOTH OF YOU!?" She clenched her other hand. Her face looks so flustered while she thought about what the two of them just did.

The two boys, in shock, tried to explain themselves.

"_I _thought sucking the blood out of it will help stop the blood from coming out!" Pearl shouted in defense "Dia's taking so long that I thought I should take action!"

"A-And I-I thought kissing it will help you feel better!" Dia stuttered raising his hands in surrender.

There was silence. Platina was breathing heavily while throwing dark, cold stares at the two boys.

"Doesn't you feel better now, Platina?" Dia suddenly asked innocently.

Platina suddenly snapped, not knowing if because of anger or frustration or something she doesn't want to think about. She knows that Dia was asking this not because he thinks that what they did was the reason she should feel better but because, well, her finger's really already better and maybe he just wants to make sure. But she just couldn't help but get angry at how she thinks about the first reason. And that's what's making her so furious of everything, especially those two!

"ARGH!" She shouted in frustration as she remembers about what just happened in those few minutes that they were walking. They were so… stupidly innocent!

"I _HATE_ YOUR STUPIDITY, BOTH OF YOU!" Platina shouted, her eyes closed. She's shaking with anger.

"M-Missy… w-we –"

"I'm going back." Platina spun and started to walk.

It took the boys a while before they realized that they needed to follow and accompany her. They followed her while still keeping a safe distance from her.

Pearl tried to whisper something at Dia when Platina suddenly turned to face them, her face still contorted with anger. The two also stopped and waited for another rant.

Platina took a deep breath and then said, "Thank you." Her voice came out soft with gratitude but traces of anger still lingers in it.

Pearl and Dia were left speechless by Platina's action. They both tried to talk at the same time but Platina cut them out.

"But I still hate your stupidity!" She shouted at them and walked on.

"What is she so angry about?" Pearl said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have _no_ idea," Dia answered, scratching his head.

There was silence and then Pearl sighed and said in a tone of defeat, "Me, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would really help. I would really appreciate it.

**A/N: **Next chapter, **SpecialShipping. _:)_**


	4. SpecialShipping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them.

**A/N: **I had been a long time since I've posted anything and I'm really sorry for that. Like what I've already said from the previous chapters, these stories were written a _very _long time ago and, to tell the truth, it had also been a long time since I've read the manga. I think the last arch that I read was about the Sinnoh Region. I've been really kinda busy lately.

So! I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

Sorry for any error or whatsoever.

* * *

**Innocence and Stupidity**

The Pokedex holders decided to meet up and have a walk in the forest. Once there, they talked for a while, catching up from each other's adventures, and then went on their own in the forest to explore for a bit…

**IV. SpecialShipping (Red x Yellow)**

Yellow is sitting in a meadow in the middle of the forest. Flowers are all around her, dancing lazily with the wind. She has her eyes closed with her sketchpad open on her lap. She's trying to draw something and concentrating hard on thinking about it.

"Hey, Yellow."

Yellow looked up and saw Red standing behind her. She gave him a small, shy smile before shifting her eyes back at the sky.

"Still haven't thought of anything to draw?" Red patted the ground beside Yellow and went to sit comfortably.

"As you can see," Yellow said with a sigh, showing Red her still clean page. "I'm still thinking about it. Care to help me?"

"Why don't you draw…" Red said, dramatically placing his finger on his chin as if thinking hard, "us!"

"U-Us?" Yellow said, her face blushing furiously.

"Yes, us. Every one of us roaming around this forest: you, me, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and those three 'best friends', Platina, Pearl and Diamond, and of course, our newest member, that girl who's friends with Gold, Lyra." Red said their names as if really seeing them in front of him, his gaze far away.

Yellow let out a shaky laugh at her own ignorance. What was she thinking anyway, blushing like that because of the word 'us'?

"You could also insert our Pokemons in the picture. Or do you like to draw just them?"

"Hmmm… let me think about it first," Yellow said teasingly, tapping the end of her pencil at the side of her head. She already made her decision. Red's suggestion, though it's kinda hard, is _really _awesome.

"Ok!" Yellow cocked her head at Red's direction and beamed at him. "I'll draw everyone of us around here! Plus, of course, our Pokemons!

"Great!"

"Yes. But first I need to –" A sudden strong gush of wind made Yellow's hat fly off her head and seeing it get caught in the breeze made her to stop mid-sentence. She tried to stand up but Red was already on his feet.

"I got it!" Red chased her hat. He jumped high in the air and, with one clean swipe, plucked the hat out of the breeze, landing gracefully after.

"Oh my!" Yellow stood up and rushed towards him. Instead of giving the hat to her, Red placed it over her head himself. He just placed it on top so Yellow's ponytail is still visible.

Yellow gripped both the sides of her hat and looked straight up at Red. "Thanks, Red."

"Hmmm?" Red lowered his head to her level.

"What's wrong?"

"Pretty…" Red took off her hat again and raised it over his head.

"W-What?!" Yellow's hands cupped both her cheeks as she felt them burn with embarrassment.

"It's so pretty. That bow on your hair. Who placed it on you?" Red placed his hands on his hips and smiled as he stared down at the back of Yellow's head.

Yellow's hands shot up to touch her ponytail and the bow Red was referring. "Oh, you mean this? This is the one you're calling pretty?"

"Sort of. Yes. It sure looks good on you, though."

"Oh, that. Hehe… I, um, Blue placed it on me. Crystal and Lyra saw it somewhere and they said that they thought it would suit my ponytail so they bought it. When Blue saw it, she immediately tied it on my hair. She said it really brings out my 'femininity'."

"It sure does. Why keep it in this hat anyway? I really like you more with your hair down."

"Y-You like… me?!" It was just a mere whisper but shock is so obvious in it. Yellow felt her cheeks burn again.

"Of course I do! You are one of my closest friends!" Red beamed at her and patted her back reassuringly.

Oh no! She's getting everything wrong! What's the matter with her anyway?!

"Oh! Of course! Then I like you, too!" It sounded a little bit different when it was Yellow who said it but she just brushed the thought away.

Red patted her head and brushed her hair a little. He felt the ribbon in his fingers. It was silk. And the feeling of touching it was so good; it was so soft and smooth, felt like water in your fingers.

Out of curiosity and somewhat because of the good feeling it gives him, Red pulled it off of Yellow's hair.

"H-Hey, Red, stop!" But before Yellow could reach and stop Red's hand, he had already plucked it off and her hair came tumbling down. It was like a curtain falling down her back.

"Oh, sorry. I can't help it. They just felt great in my hands. So silky and smooth." Red said apologetically, scratching his head.

Yellow's hand touched her head and her eyes widened. "It does?"

"Yup. Here, feel it too." Red handed her the ribbon. Yellow took it gently in her hands. It was really smooth and silky. She frowned at herself. What was she thinking, _again_?

"That must be expensive."

"Oh," Yellow snapped out of her daze "yes. Crystal said it was from one of the boutiques that Platina's family owns. They told the owner they know Platina that's why they just got it at a cheaper price. But now that I think of it, maybe they got it for free, though…" Yellow said, thinking about it.

"Doesn't matter. It really suits you. You must thank them."

Yellow nodded in agreement and they were silent for a while.

"Why don't you put it back so you could continue your drawing?"

"Ok." Yellow smiled at him. Before she could gather her hair in her hands, another strong wind passed by but now a bit longer, making Yellow's hair fly all over.

When the wind calmed down a bit, Yellow flattened her hair and started to gather it when Red took both of her wrists and lowered them down. He was staring directly at Yellow's face, his expression unreadable.

"W-What's the matter, Red?"

Red was lowering his face to her. His stare was making her uneasy that she tried to scan her eyes around for a while. She could still feel him closing the distance between them.

_What is he doing?! Am I misunderstanding this again? What should I do?! _Yellow closed her eyes shut, clenching her fist and wishing for Red to get off.

But he didn't. Instead, he goes on lowering his head slowly.

Yellow couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes flew open as she readied herself to shout at Red. But what she saw made her freeze; Red's face is just a breath away from her!

_I-Is he going to kiss me?! Why? No, no, no! This must be another misunderstanding! What am I gonna do? I need to think, fast! _Her heart started to beat rapidly.

When Red still isn't stopping, Yellow took action.

"I'm so sorry, Red. I'm not yet ready for this!" She wriggled her wrists free from Red's grasps and pushed him harshly away from her. He got out of balance that he fell down; Yellow's hat fell off his grip.

"H-Hey, Yellow! I –"

"NO! I-I'm sorry! I JUST CAN'T!" Yellow scampered off back towards the woods when she heard him talk. Her heart isn't calming down and his voice isn't helping.

At first it was just long strides but not so long, she broke into a sprint and was off. She didn't even stop to pick up her belongings.

Before she disappeared completely in the woods, Red heard her scream, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" and then she's gone and everything is quiet.

Red is left in the middle of the meadow still slumped on the ground together with all of Yellow's belongings.

Red stood up and scratched the back if his head. He stared at the direction where Yellow disappeared.

"What's up with her?" Red muttered to himself as he bent down picking Yellow's hat first then her sketchpad and drawing tools. "I was just sniffing the scent of her hair; it smells really good that I kinda lost myself."

He stared at the woods again. Red shook his head and started to walk. "Why is she so angry about _that_?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

So how was it? I would really appreciate your reviews.

**A/N: **Next chapter, **SpecialJewelShipping**


End file.
